


Daddy Deathclaw

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Monsters, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: A deathclaw has captured three young boys and are now breeding them regularly.





	Daddy Deathclaw

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was commissioned for me, and it was a joy to write! I hope you all enjoy :)

“At least I’m a better dad than you!”

“Oh yeah? Just because you arrived first, you think you’re the shit! Well, fun fact, you’re not!”

“It’s not like you’re the shit either, Barcio!”

“In fact, you’re just the shittiest!”

The last comment came from the white guy, Felix, while the two Latino guys snarled in resentment and returned to their own deathclaw babies to tend to them, although one them, Arbarmo, seemed less annoyed than the other, Barcio.

“High-five, man!” Arbarmo received no such thing from Felix, as he had hoped, and that just fueled the fire even more.

“You don’t ever listen to me!”

“Oh no, I’m _so_ very sorry, Arbarmo, but, uhm, I don’t give a shit about you,” Felix snapped, ice cold, and sent a seething look towards the Latino guy closest to him.

Barely had he said the words before a hand was slapped against his shoulder, hard, and Arbarmo was right behind him, and he looked _pissed_.

Just as it was about to turn into a big and really nasty argument, they heard – and felt – the thunderous footsteps of their beloved mate. He was big – in every sense of the word – and didn’t take any bullshit, be it from his mates or from his young. There had been a few times where one of his young, a handsome devil they had named Kau, had tried to fuck Barcio, one of the Latinos, and their alpha deathclaw had simply torn young Kau to shreds without batting an eye.

As he entered the cave, all three boys instantly dropped the argument to instead greet their mate with a choir of “Welcome home, baby” and “I missed you so much, big boy” and “Welcome back, my love”.

They were absolutely and totally devoted to him despite in reality being his prisoners.

Everyone had always told them how ferocious and dangerous deathclaws were, but when they met this deathclaw for the first time, he had simply brought them to his cave – this very cave they were in right now – and begun breeding them.

They were all young, not much older than 18 years of age, and while Felix had been a boy-for-hire, Arbarmo and Barcio were the sons of royalty (as royal as it could get out here in the Wasteland). There had been countless expeditions to save them, but they had all been in vain. None of them were able to stand their ground against what had become a massive horde of deathclaws, and soon enough, the expeditions stopped coming.

They were now left to their own, but as the years had passed, they had all come to love their new lives. It was rough, and giving birth to several generations of deathclaws had taken their toll on the young men, but they wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Once the initial greeting was over, they dropped to their knees and let the deathclaw get close to them. When he was close enough, they all started stroking the soft plates between his muscular thighs, cooing and moaning about how good he was and what they would do to him.

“I’ll suck you completely dry, and I— “

“But _I_ will let you fuck me raw,” Barcio interrupted and sent the white boy a seething look before he looked up at his mate, and all the anger seemed to disappear to instead make room for adoration and complete devotion.

Arbarmo had nothing to say, but instead used his mouth to lick at the soft plates they all knew hid his enormous cock, and it paid off.

Not many minutes later, a small opening appeared, and within another minute, it grew to allow the cock to protrude.

The cock, which was immediately slathered by the young boys’ saliva, was thick as an arm and littered with ridges and small spikes that looked like it would ensure properly staying within its mate. The tip was rounded and thick, and the more the boys worked on it, fighting and grumbling at each other, the more deep-brown it became, a hue that continued down the shaft and to the balls, which the white boy eagerly sucked and licked and serviced the best he could.

His young yet experienced mouth quickly and expertly worked the balls, sucking and licking and moaning throatily while he did so.

“Oh, quit groaning like that, you’ll ruin his appetite,” Arbarmo snapped before he took the tip of the cock in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, making his own lewd sounds.

Barcio was too busy to yap, instead running his mouth up and down the shaft and smothering it with saliva while also moaning and moreover moving his ass suggestively during it all.

Deeming their work good enough, Felix quickly got to his knees, legs spread wide, and started whining and moaning while wiggling his ass in the deathclaw’s direction, his head turned to watch his mate with love and adoration written all over his young and pretty face, all blue eyes and sandy hair.

“Come on, you big boy,” he moaned and arched his back, “come and take me, I know you want to.”

“No, take me,” Arbarmo said and threw himself to his knees as well, taking the same position as the white guy. Within seconds, Barcio followed suit, and soon they were all laying there, ass in the air and mouth filled with moans and whines and words to entice their deathclaw mate.

Different versions of “Take me, big boy” and “I love your big cock” filled the cave, along with the occasional screeches and growls of the other deathclaws, and all three boys were desperate to have their mate fuck just _them_ and not the other two.

“Take me,” Felix whined and spread his legs wider, giving a perfect view of his ass and cock, and he uttered a whole string of pathetic, needy and whiny sounds, and it seemed to lure in the deathclaw.

He got closer, and as he did, the boys’ bickering and begging got more competitive.

“Take me, my ass is tighter than those fools’,” Arbarmo said and reached around to spread his asscheeks.

“But mine will make you feel so much better, my love,” Barcio argued and wiggled his ass while stroking his cock, making him gasp and moan and sound that much more enticing.

It seemed to work. The deathclaw’s nostrils flared, and its forked tongue slipped out to taste the air, heavy and thick with the boys’ arousal and full of their pitiful sounds.

It stepped closer.

“You’re such a big boy,” Felix moaned, “you would absolutely ravage my ass, and I would love--”

“But I love you more,” Barcio interrupted and flicked his wrist just so, making the breath catch in his throat and whatever he tried to say was lost in a plethora of whines.

“No no no no, I want you the most,” Arbarmo sighed.

In the end, the deathclaw chose young Barcio with his beautifully dark skin to be his first mate. At first, Barcio almost couldn’t believe his luck, but when the deathclaw grabbed his waist, rough and painful, he couldn’t help a gloating laugh, and he looked at the two others, as if to say ‘suck it, losers’.

Not caring much for preparing his young and fertile mate, the deathclaw rubbed himself against the human, and Barcio moaned and groaned in satisfaction, finally getting what he wanted. The scales chafed, and he knew it was going to leave new marks among the others, but in the moment, he couldn’t be paid to care.

“Ooohh yeah, that’s it, that’s it, ah!”

His sighs and groans were almost painful to the others to listen to, as if gloating in and of themselves, and they each tried to entice the deathclaw to change his mind by moaning his praises.

It did nothing. But the younger deathclaws watched the ordeal with what could almost be called envy, and many of them sported a sizeable hard-on, their already big cocks dripping with pre-cum as they were ready to mate but forbidden the sweet release.

The deathclaw had chosen his first mate, and he stayed with that one. He was currently busy sliding his massive cock along the cleft of young Barcio’s ass, earning him a solid choir of “Oohh”’s and “Ah”’s while the human fervently pushed back against the deathclaw.

“Fuck me next, big boy,” Felix moaned and crawled over to the mating couple, putting his mouth and tongue to good use by sucking on and licking the deathclaw’s balls, earning him a low roar.

His heart fluttered.

He continued doing so, even as the deathclaw decided it was time to fuck his mate, and, wasting no time in preparing the guy, simply pressed his cock against his ass until it gave way and he could force his cock inside.

Barcio cried out in equal parts pain and equal parts pleasure as his ass was penetrated, but he was well-trained and didn’t try to move away. Instead he pushed back against his mate and earned a few cheap points as the creature roared loudly and dug its claws deep into his waist. Blood started trickling down his waist and legs, but he couldn’t care less.

“I won, I won,” he muttered to himself as well as to the others, and he sounded almost delirious, though that could also be due to the huge, spiky cock in his ass.

“Shut up,” the others sneered and sent Barcio scalding looks, but as he wasn’t looking, the point fell through.

Arbarmo now also crawled over to the deathclaw and got up to stroke his huge, scaly body all over. He started at the thighs before moving higher, rubbing his, comparatively small, hands over the dusty-brown scales and up to the darker ones around the horns which he could just barely reach.

“Take me next, baby,” he whispered into the beast’s ear and kissed the sun warm scales there before moving a bit to the side where he started kissing the muzzle. His lips easily slid across the warm scales until they reached warm and wet teeth in form of an open deathclaw mouth.

He moaned when the deathclaw’s tongue slipped out to mingle with his own, and it was much to the others’ frustration that they started a full-on make-out session that had the human panting and the deathclaw huffing roughly. The wet and narrow tongue of the beast quickly took over and started thrusting in and out of Arbarmo’s mouth in a series of quick and rough moves.

“Stop stealing the spotlight!” Barcio growled and did his best to remove the focus from Arbarmo. He rolled his hips and pushed eagerly back against the deathclaw, moaning and panting and whining how good his mate was, how good a job he was doing, and most importantly, what a clever choice he had made by taking him first.

Arbarmo adamantly continued making out with the deathclaw, swirling his tongue around the other’s and loving the taste of day-old meat and dirty water that he had come to recognize as home.

Before long, the beast’s rhythm was thrown to the wind, and it started picking up the pace, much to Barcio’s joy but also dismay, as it meant his turn was soon over. For now, however, he did his best to hang on, and he clawed at the ground as the deathclaw fucked him at an almost vicious pace, nails becoming clogged with dirt.

Eventually, the creature came, and Barcio wasn’t far behind. The deathclaw roared loudly and thrust hard a few more times, and then he stilled, snarling and growling loudly and his claws digging even deeper into Barcio’s gorgeous dark skin and causing a quicker blood flow from deeper wounds.

“F-fuuck,” Barcio whimpered and ground back against his lover until he also came, spurred on by the deathclaw’s own release.

So much cum was forced into Barcio’s ass that there wasn’t room for it all, and some of it ended up on the young human’s ass while the rest splattered onto the deathclaw’s stomach. Arbarmo and Felix weren’t late in licking it up with immense joy, moaning and whining in desperate pleasure while still trying to entice him to fuck them next.

Because after all this time, they knew that their mate could go several rounds.

“I’ll be so much better, baby,” Arbarmo groaned against the deathclaw’s stomach, busy licking up the remains of the cum.

The deathclaw turned his magnificent head, as if actually listening to the young boy’s desire, and then tilted it, his dark and glistening eyes resting upon the other Latino boy before roughly shoving the first one off his cock and away.

Barcio whined, in part despair and part pain, but otherwise did nothing, simply lay on the ground with a joyous expression on his face.

Arbarmo was already on his way to resume his kneeling position, but the deathclaw had other plans. Instead of taking him doggy style, the beast encircled Arbarmo under his armpit with his long and deadly arms and locked them behind his head.

The position forced Arbarmo to remain standing, and as the deathclaw started rubbing itself against his new mate, Felix was quick to service him with his mouth. He licked the massive balls, slathering them with saliva before moving to the shaft as it slid against Arbarmo’s stomach.

“Oh, baby, that feels so good,” the Latino moaned and tried to kick Felix away, but to no avail. Felix didn’t care for the foot against his shoulder, simply kept sucking and licking the huge cock in front of him. The beast let out a series of growls and snarls as he did so and kept grinding his hips into Arbarmo’s back, causing the young man to sigh and gripe.

“Just fuck me already, please,” he begged and ground back against the deathclaw, trying to grab his arms or his horns or anything, just _something_ , but the grapple hold hindered it.

“I need you so bad, please please please fuck me!”

It was a pathetic, needy whining that got the deathclaw’s attention quite effectively. He effortlessly lifted Arbarmo higher into the air and guided him to his cock which Felix had gotten properly wet again.

For his efforts, he received a slap with the tail that nearly caused him to topple over, but it was a sign of affection, and he eagerly ate it up.

Beside him, Arbarmo was now taking his mate’s cock like a champ. There was no whining – except that of delirious joy and euphoria – and there was a lot of moaning and groaning as he sunk down on the massive cock.

“Oh yeah, that’s it, you feel so fucking good,” he all but whimpered as his ass gave way for the intrusion, and before long, the deathclaw was buried balls-deep within his mate.

Felix was left to gripe and whine as he grabbed his lover’s leg and got to work on the balls while waiting his turn. He used his mouth well, smothering the balls in saliva and sucking on them whenever it was possible, not liking but tolerating Arbarmo as a necessary evil.

“Why aren’t you picking me? Don’t you like me anymore, is that it?” he whined against the warm, slightly sweaty balls and sucked on them, doing his best to ignore Arbarmo as he was thrust up and down by the violent thrusts of the deathclaw. His voice was playful, half hurt and half a suppressed giggle.

The young Latino was absolutely loving it, moaning and panting and whimpering in pleasure as the deathclaw fucked him viciously and effortlessly, ploughing his ass as if his life depended on it.

“I… will… fuck… him… completely… dry,” Arbarmo panted, every word following a thrust, and sent a scalding look at Felix, but then a special thrust got him to see stars, and he couldn’t hold back a cry of pleasure, and he desperately tried to push back against the cock, although he was bound to just take what the deathclaw could, and was willing to, give.

Felix just glared daggers back at him and continued sucking his lover’s balls, licking and occasionally grazing them with his teeth, just the way he knew the deathclaw liked it.

He was right.

As he did so, the deathclaw let out a thunderous roar, almost jerking Barcio awake again, and his thrusts became harder and faster, and Arbarmo was left to just hang on and hope for the best.

Eventually, the deathclaw came again, and as before, thick streams of cum ended up outside young Arbarmo’s ass, and Felix was immediately there to lick it up with moans thick of desire and whines shrill with need and desperation. Arbarmo had come as well, and Felix had made sure to avoid getting any of _that_ cum on him.

Then the young Latino guy was shoved off, in a manner equally as rough as Barcio, and not a second after Arbarmo laid on the ground, completely boneless and beyond euphoric, Felix threw himself on his back and spread his legs as wide as he could, inviting the deathclaw to him with pathetic and needy moans.

“Come on, big boy,” he begged and wiggled his ass enticingly, keeping his legs spread by hooking his arms under his knees.

The deathclaw’s nostrils flared, and a low snarl rolled over his rough and scaly lips before the forked tongue slipped out to taste the air, heavy and thick with the scent of sex and arousal.

“Come on,” Felix whined again, this time elongating the last word, and moved his hands to spread his asscheeks for his mate, trying to entice him even more.

If the way his cock throbbed, it was working.

The deathclaw snarled lowly and trudged towards his last mate, grabbing his legs with long and sharp claws, and rubbing himself against Felix to smear cum and saliva all over his ass before going right for the hole.

It was so painful but also so very, very good. Years of practice had made it possible that not much, if any, foreplay was needed, and even before that, Felix’ years of prostitution had taught him a thing or two about relaxing his muscles.

“Oh yeah, that’s right, that’s it,” he gasped as his lover thrust into him, and with a loud roar, the deathclaw was balls-deep within him, and he wasted no time, going straight for the thrusting.

The two Latino guys were out cold, completely boneless from the vicious fucking, and that meant Felix had his lover all to himself. He let out a weak, shaky laugh at the thought and gazed up at the deathclaw’s glistening black eyes, not completely understanding how he was so lucky to have been caught by such a loving and affectionate creature.

As the deathclaw kept thrusting and digging his long and deadly claws into his legs, Felix started pumping his own cock, and the breath hitched in his throat more than once.

“F-fuck, big boy, you’re so good,” he panted and reached a hand up to cup his lover’s cheek, and the deathclaw leaned in for what could be called a kiss.

Their lips met and soon enough, their tongues started swirling around each other with loud and filthy sounds. He tasted warm and like old meat mixed with filthy water and dirty leather, but it was the best thing Felix knew, because it was what made his lover. Once more, their making out soon turned to the deathclaw essentially tongue-fucking his mate, and young Felix was absolutely loving it, all moans and sighs.

“Your cock is so big,” and that was no lie. Felix’ ass was stretched to the max, and while it hurt, it was also immensely pleasurable, and he was convinced he had never tried anything _this_ good.

“I love you so, so much, big boy, you’re so amazing,” he moaned and wrapped his arms around his mate’s massive head.

Already spent from his two other escapades, it took a while for the deathclaw to come again, but when he did, it was with a bellow so loud it could no doubt be heard miles away, and he spilled deep inside Felix’ ass which couldn’t take all of it either, and so, more streams of cum ended up on his lover’s stomach and abdomen and on Felix’ ass.

That was all it took for the white boy to come as well, and he moaned loudly while tumbling over the edge, furiously pumping his cock and clenching around the deathclaw’s massive, spiky cock.

Then he was shoved off in the same rough manner that the others had, but it wasn’t all rough treatment – as the deathclaw gathered himself, he grabbed the boys and went to his sleeping corner where only he and his mates were allowed.

Here, he put the boys down in a manner that could almost be described as gently and curled up around them so that they were forced close to each other, but it didn’t matter – they didn’t have the mind to care.


End file.
